


Aftercaring is key

by Ill_Ratte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Angst, Pussy Spanking, Scene Gone Wrong, Spanking, Trans Gavin Reed, safe words, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte
Summary: When Gavin gets hurt during a scene, Nines begins to question how safe he is for Gavin.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 129





	Aftercaring is key

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed it!!

Gavin’s lips had never looked so luscious as when they were wrapped around his cock. Cheeks hollowed, eyes glazed over, and just a hint of surprise as Nines thrust into him, dark red lip stick smearing across Gavin’s face and Nines’s shaft, made the picture all the more perfect. Gavin was sure to have swollen lips later, Nine mused with a particularly sharp thrust. And the pressure of Gavin’s hairy, swollen cunt humping his clothed calf didn’t hurt Nines’s hardon. All he wanted was to cum hot ribbon’s down Gavin’s throat. 

But it would be a shame to end a good scene so early. 

“Stop.” He ordered, grabbing Gavin’s hair and holding him still. Gavin froze, his eyes training on Nines. 

“Good boy. Stay still.” Gavin’s only movement was to place his hands on his thighs in the agreed upon waiting position. Nines grinned; Gavin’s obedience was a hard won reward. 

He ruffled Gavin’s hair, before going over to the toy bench, fingers brushing over each of the devices. He could hear the terror and exhilaration that traces through Gavin. 

He came back with a switch. It was wooden, and light enough that he would never be able to do any real damage to Gavin. Still, Gavin’s breath caught when he saw it. 

“I want you to bend over, with your legs spread wide. And don’t forget to arch your back. Don’t move once you’ve taken that position.”

Gavin nodded, scrambling over. His stomach and tits wobbled just a bit as he struggled into place, and Nines resisted the urge to give them playful thwacks. Instead, he towered over Gavin, stroking and inspecting his folds. 

“You’re very wet, Pet. Tell me, how many do you want?” 

“T-ten, Sir.”

“Fifteen then. Remember to keep your legs open.” ‘There will be consequences otherwise’. Remained unsaid. 

Nines waited to slow out the first strike until Gavin began to shake. It landed on his left labia, making Gavin jolt and almost fall over, and the strangled shriek that left Gavin almost made Nines cum. 

The next hit snapped across the center of Gavin’s cunt. Gavin howled, his lips turning from pink to their usual light brown as Gavin struggled back into place. 

“Be still, pet.” Nines warned. He meted out the next three strikes on Gavin’s thighs, close enough to his throbbing heat to make him flinch, but not enough to drive him over. The next two hit the plump rise of his ass, one on each cheek, and providing Nines with the most tantalizing jiggle. It was only when he brought his switch down again on Gavin’s cunt, hitting right on his clit, that Gavin faltered. 

Gavin shuddered, and the next strike of the switch, followed closely by a scream, sent him off balance. 

“Pet. Get up.” 

Gavin shook his head. He had taken worse before, and Nines cocked his switch, ready to slam another strike into his cunt. Until he caught sight of Gavin’s eyes. Wide, tear filled, pleading. 

“Gavin… what color are you?” Nines murmured, bending down. 

“R-Red.” He whined. 

“Why didn’t you say something earlier?” He frowned, scooping Gavin up. Gavin accepted the help, clutching limply onto his shirt. He simply shook his head. 

Nines easily transported him to the aftercare room. He already had the necessary supplies for a bath waiting for Gavin, but his boyfriend preferred to cool down on the couch beforehand. 

Nines settled him into the sofa, wrapping a plush blue throw around him and tucking Gavin’s favorite stuffed green dragon into his arms before pulling Gavin into his lap. He got a few sips of water into him before he spoke. 

“What happened back there? Are you alright, sweetheart?” ‘Was it my fault?’ Hovered on the tip of his tongue. 

“Dunno. Was going good. Think I just had a bad fall was all. Wasn’t in the right headspace after. M fine now.” Gavin nuzzled into Nines’ shirt, purring like a vacuum. “Think we should have our bath now.” 

“Are you sure? You… you didn’t say you were uncomfortable before.” Suddenly, Gavin felt unbearably heavy in his arms. Gavin looking at him made him ill, like Nines had to hide his face. 

“Why? It just happened, Ni.” 

“I hurt you, Gavin.” His arms tightened. Then released, because he had already done enough damage, and the best thing he could do right now was let Gavin go. “I trust you’ll be able to bathe yourself?” 

Tentatively, his hands encircled Gavin’s hips, and he made to nudge him off. 

Gavin didn’t budge. “What the pfck are you saying, tin can?”

“That I hurt you, Gavin. I went too far. And you couldn’t even say anything against me!” ‘What kind of monster does that make me?’

“Oh my god, are you really- are you really upset about that?” Gavin laughed. 

Nines flinched. “Just because you care so little about your physical being-“ 

“I DO care! And I care about you too, dumbass! And I am NOT moving from here until you agree to come to the bath with me!” 

Before Nines could protest, Gavin let all of his weight sit on Nines, turning so he stared him down. If Nines had wanted, he could push him off. Nines didn’t want to hurt him again. 

Instead, he hiccuped. And hiccuped, and with perhaps the worst glitch in Nines software that he had ever encountered, he started crying. 

“Big guy?” Gavin asked quietly. Through his tears, Nines saw his hand hesitate before he rested it against his face. 

Nines wanted to pull away. Nines didn’t want to pull away. Nines wanted to vomit everywhere. 

“Buddy? My big baby terminator?” Soft hands rubbed up and down Nines’ arms. 

Nines shook his head, at what, he wasn’t sure. But before he could try to push Gavin away again, Gavin wrapped around him. Hands rubbing circles in his back, then stroking his hair, soft lips pressed right against Nines’ ear as Gavin murmured. “It’s ok, tin can. I’m ok, see? You didn’t hurt me more than I could handle.” 

Nines tried to shake his head again. Gavin held onto him harder. 

“You’re not bad, big guy. Not at all. I love you, ok? You could never really hurt me.” Gavin pressed Nines’ head against his chest, stroking his hair. Nine closed his eyes and leaned into the feeling. 

“Love you too, Gavin.” 

“Good. Good boy. Now please… I think we could both really use a bath.”

Nines hiccuped a laugh. It was probably the only time Gavin would admit it.


End file.
